Accidente en la bañera
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: [MEICHI]Taichi, desconcertado al escuchar el sonido del papel plástico, volteo a ver lo que sucedia y quedó paralizado. Meiko estaba frente a él, completamente roja. / -¡Ella te vio desnudo!-Yamato gritó tan fuerte que algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlo.


Meiko giró la perilla, abrió la puerta e ingreso al baño. No podía ver con claridad, puesto que una ligera capa de vapor cubría la atmósfera.

El día anterior había olvidado sus lentes en casa de los Yagami, luego de que Sora, Mimi, Hikari y su persona compartieran una tarde de chicas. Era ya tarde cuando Meiko recordó que los había dejado en el baño de su vecina, por lo que decidió no molestar y esperar hasta la mañana del siguiente día para buscarlos. En eso se encontraba cuando algo llamó su atención.

Frunció las cejas con desconcierto al escuchar a alguien cantando desde la ducha. No fue hasta luego de unos segundos que pudo reconocer esa desafinada voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y afuera, la madre de su amiga gritó un aviso.

— ¡Tai! Voy a entrar por un poco de jabón—

— ¡De acuerdo, mamá! — Respondió la voz desde la bañera.

Una escena bastante vergonzosa, donde la madre de los Yagami la acusaba de pervertida por espiar a su hijo, se reprodujo en su mente. Presa del miedo de lo que la señora podía pensar, se dejó llevar por el impulso. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. En cuánto escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, corrió la cortina y se introdujo a la ducha, desapareciendo los pies al instante en el que la Sra. Yagami entraba.

Taichi, desconcertado al escuchar el sonido del papel plástico, volteo a ver lo que sucedía y quedó paralizado. Meiko estaba frente a él, completamente roja. Basto con que ella diera una sola mirada a su cuerpo, para saber que gritaría en cualquier momento.

Rápidamente le cubrió la boca con una mano, con los ojos abiertos en preocupación. Meiko sentía que su cara iba a explotar, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y tampoco podía mirar hacía el piso. No con aquella cosa colgando de la entrepierna de su compañero.

— Iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¡los veo en la cena! — Dijo su madre

— ¡Hasta luego, mamá! — Ambos escucharon la puerta cerrarse y dos segundos después la del apartamento también.

Meiko soltó un grito espeluznante, entonces. Salió corriendo de la ducha, cruzó el apartamento y desapareció entre el desconcierto de Hikari, quien miraba la situación atónita.

* * *

.

* * *

— ¡Ella te vio desnudo! — Yamato gritó tan fuerte que algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlo.

El color subió a la cara de Taichi. Él y su mejor amigo no habían hablado en días. Y no le era para nada cómodo que esas fueran las primeras palabras que le dirigiera.

— Pe... Pero, ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!—

— Hikari le contó a Takeru, Takeru me lo contó a mí— Dijo con simplicidad— El punto es, no puedo creer que en serio eso haya sucedido—

Taichi no creyó que podría tornarse más rojo, pero lo hizo. Lanzó una súplica en silencio a los dioses, esperando que el chisme no llegara a otros oídos, como a los de Sora, por ejemplo.

— ¡VOY A MATARTE YAGAMI, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —

Muy tarde. Cuando regresó a ver hacia el edificio, una masa pelirroja desaparecía desde la venta. Mimi por su parte miraba hacia el cielo, cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda, mientras silbaba una canción inocentemente.

* * *

.

* * *

— Meiko, deja de llorar, por favor— Meicoomon colocó una pata en la espalda de su dueña, consolándola.

— Y... Yo...— Intento unos instantes— ¡Es que fu- fue horrible! — Y volvió a su marea de llantos.

— Si, lo imagino—

Hikari le propinó un codazo a Takeru. No era momento para ese tipo de bromas.

— Meiko-san— Yagami se inclinó un poco— Eh... Podrías... Quizás... ¿Escuchar a mi hermano? Él se siente muy apenado por lo que pasó—

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

— Si te consuela, Sora lo golpeó hasta dejar su rostro irreconocible— Dijo Takeru, pero contrario a lo esperado, Meiko solo lloró más.

* * *

.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente. Dos días en el que Mochizuki había desaparecido. Taichi miraba su puesto con culpa, sabiendo que el que faltará a clases era única responsabilidad suya.

Tan concentrado estaba que no notó la figura acercándose a la banca. Fue hasta que escuchó aquella voz tímida susurrar un _"Buenos días"_ que levantó la cabeza.

Meiko ocupó su silla con la cabeza baja, sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera la mesa de su pupitre. Taichi quiso abrir la boca para disculparse, pero una mirada de Sora lo interrumpió. Cuando regresó luego del primer receso encontró su maleta en el lugar de Sora y a la misma Sora en el que era SU puesto. Cuando le indicó que era suyo, la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada mortal y un escueto:

— Ya no—

* * *

.

* * *

Meiko caminaba intranquila hacia su casa. Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente y, aunque la imagen no desapareciera por más que cerraba los ojos, no deseaba que ese fuera motivo para la tensión que existía entre sus amigos.

Sora actuaba como una madre sobreprotectora, le había brindado su apoyo y le había repetido un millón de veces que ella era inocente en todo eso. Meiko por otra parte, no lo creía tanto.

Tal vez era momento de que intentará establecer algún tipo de contacto con el mayor de los Yagami, como mirarlo a la cara, por ejemplo. Algo que no había hecho todo ese tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó la sombra que se acercaba de frente a ella, hasta que su cabeza choco con un cuerpo y confundida, observo el par de zapatos muy cerca de los suyos.

Taichi-san la miró con determinación cuando ella alzó la cabeza. Las mejillas de Meiko se tornaron rojas, pero no se apartó. Yagami vio como ella llevaba las manos a su pecho y lo observaba con ojos de perrito asustado. Él abrió la boca, acelerando el corazón de la muchacha y entonces dijo:

— Creo que me gustas—

Esta vez Meiko no lloró, pero sí que levanto el polvo de lo rápido que corrió.

* * *

.

* * *

La semana siguiente cuando Sora llegó a clases encontró a Taichi sentado en su antiguo pupitre. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al comprender que, para llegar antes de que ella, Yagami debió levantarse temprano, MUY temprano.

Tardó un segundo antes de reaccionar, dispuesta a exigirle que volviera a su otro lugar, pero Mimi entró corriendo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, culpando a Koushiro de ser un tonto mal educado. Cuando Sora no tuvo más remedio que defender a su amiga, Mimi volteo a mirar a Yagami en un descuido, guiñandole un ojo con complicidad.

Meiko no podía creer que fuera cierto. Él, Yagami-san, su amor a primera vista, decía gustar de ella.

Y sí que lo dejaba bien en claro cada vez que podía.

Taichi no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse a ella nunca. Cuando estaba comiendo, él ocupaba el puesto a su lado. Cuando salía a tomar aire fresco, él aparecía con un jugo o una botella de agua muy caballeroso. Cuando la hora de volver a casa llegaba, él la seguía con su bicicleta insistiéndole que subiera.

¡Y los roces! Él había la había tocado ligeramente en distintas partes. Un día que ella estaba de espaldas limpiando la pizarra, él se había acercado diciéndole:

— Tienes un poco de tiza en tu hombro— Y entonces él la había retirado con sus dedos.

En otra ocasión, cuando se había quedado dormida sobre el pupitre (para su propia vergüenza), él le había acariciado los cabellos dulcemente hasta despertarla, mostrándole la sonrisa más encantadora que poseía.

Y el último momento, el que teñía sus mejillas mucho más de lo que le gustaba, era cuando, después de probar algunos pasteles preparados por Mimi, él se había acercado hasta ella y le había limpiado con un pulgar la comisura de los labios.

— Tenías un poco aquí— Le había explicado mientras, a su lado, Mimi parecía reprimir un grito emocionado.

En todas y cada una de esas ocasiones Meiko había huido en segundos, tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que la podía con su trato. A Taichi, sin embargo, no parecía importarle tanto y ella no podía negar, que quizás, estaba acostumbrándose a que él la observará cada día desde su banco.

— ¿Así que crees que acorralarla es un buen método para conquistarla? — Yamato preguntó mientras comían los sándwiches preparados por la hermana de su amigo.

— Mmm... ¿sí? —

Silencio. Dos segundos después un par de puños se chocaron.

* * *

.

* * *

Meiko dio un respingo al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía y ella había dejado su mesa un rato para buscar un libro.

— Y- ¡Yagami-san! — Exclamó en susurro— Me a-asustaste—

Taichi se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Lo siento. Esa no era mi intención— La miró con un puchero— Te cortaste el pelo—

— Solo un poco...— Respondió muy bajo. Meiko agacho la mirada y se llevó un mechón al dedo.

— ¡Oh! Está bien. No se ve mal, después de todo— Aquellas palabras hicieron a la pelinegra sonrojarse— Me gusta cómo te queda con este color— Y la tomó de las mejillas.

— Ya- ¡Yagami -san! — Meiko exclamó aún más roja y Taichi solo rio.

— ¡Eres tan tierna! — Le estiró los cachetes— Por eso me gustas tanto—

— ¡Yagami-san! P- ¡Por favor! — Retrocedió ella— No hagas esas co- cosas—

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Las mujeres son muy especiales con su piel—

— N- No me refiero a eso— Meiko tomó aire antes de hablar— No puedes tocarme, acercarte o acorralarme cada vez que lo desees. Solo estás jugando conmigo—

Taichi vio por primera vez un atisbo de molestia de sus ojos.

— Mucho me- menos fingir que nada ha pasado. Cuando ni siquiera me has ofrecido una disculpa— Esta vez sus mejillas se inflaron con molestia.

— Bueno...— Taichi se paró un poco incómodo— Tú fuiste la que entraste ¿no? — Preguntó con inocencia.

Meiko abrió la boca varias veces tratando de formar una palabra. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no por la vergüenza. Dio media vuelta y empezó a acomodar los libros molesta.

— A eso exactamente me refiero— A pesar de que trato de que su voz sonará enojada, se escuchó bastante triste— Yo no te gusto, solo estás jugando conmigo—

Taichi arrugó la cara sintiéndose culpable. Dulcemente tomó la mano de Meiko. Él no era bueno con las chicas, era Yamato quien destacaba en ese aspecto.

— Meiko, tienes razón. No me he portado para nada en serio— Sonrió algo incómodo— Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? He sido así desde siempre— La pelinegra aún mantenía la cabeza baja, dándole la espalda— Pero... Eso no significa que esté jugando contigo. Debería decir que lamento lo que pasó, pero no fue así. Seguramente te estás poniendo más roja, ¿verdad? — Él rió— Si no hubieras entrado al baño, no hubiera pensado en ti el resto de la semana y por consiguiente tampoco me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta mucho después. Yamato dice que soy algo lento— Una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Meiko— Por favor, Meiko, aunque sea solo por esta vez, confía en mi—

Meiko dio media vuelta lentamente, encarándolo. Sus ojos estaban algo húmedos, pero algo dentro de ella se sentía más tranquila con las palabras de Taichi. Él halo los bordes de las mangas de su abrigo con los pulgares y se acercó a limpiarle la cara.

— ¡Así está mejor! — Dijo con una sonrisa— Oh... no...—

— ¿Qu- qué sucede?—

Taichi cambió su expresión por una de seriedad, se acercó más a ella observando su nariz con fijación. Y de pronto, le dio un beso tan rápido que no la dejó reaccionar.

Esa vez cuando Meiko soltó un grito y salió corriendo, Taichi no se preocupó más. Sabía muy bien que hacer la próxima vez para callarla.

* * *

.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Mimi sirvió un pastel donde estaba escrito con letras rosa #TeamMeichi.

— ¿Meichi? ¿Y eso que es? — Preguntó Koushiro curioso.

— Algo parecido a esto— Con una sonrisa sugerente le pasó un cupcake con decoraciones moradas. El pelirrojo se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada.

Joe suspiró cuando se acercó a ver lo que estaba escrito. Volvió a su libro sin mucho interés.

En el pequeño postre estaba delineada la palabra "Koumi".

* * *

.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAH

¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Dejando a un lado ese extra... ¡ejem! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia Meichi. Lamento si los personajes estuvieron un poco OC... Bueno, en realidad no [:

¡Nos leemos luego!

P.D: Por cada comentario recibido Patamon se volverá más pachonchito. ¿Quién no quiere ver a esa cosita pachonchita? *O*


End file.
